Star Light, Star Bright
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Everything Dean is capable of giving should be Castiel's. But due to the circumstances, Dean had to make a deal that sold his soul to allow his body to travel through time to save his baby brother from becoming the king of Hell. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: His heart belongs to an angel. His soul belongs to a demon. His life belongs to his brother, and his body belongs to time. Dean takes a journey through time to meet all the sides of Castiel, to try and undo the demon deal, and to save his baby brother from becoming the king of Hell.

This is rated M for the next chapter.

Side note: I was listening to Sway by the Pussycat Dolls when I wrote this. Try listening to it and see if you like it. I thought it set a nice tone but that might just be me.

* * *

He was twenty-six. He really shouldn't be looking up at the stars on a grassy hill anymore. It wasn't that he was old or even suffering from old age, but he was _twenty-six_. But that didn't matter because he was with his baby brother. This moment in time was one of the few times in his life that he had been at peace, a time that he had truly felt like nothing could hurt him.

"Star light, start bright…" Dean said, staring up at the night sky, lying on the ground with a seven year old Sam tucked into his side.

"Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish I want tonight," Dean didn't need to look up to know it was _his_ Castiel. He never had to look but he did anyway. "Why do you never finish the rhyme?" Dean didn't bother to answer. He didn't finish the rhyme. He never did. Castiel knew that.

"How'd you get here?" Dean asked.

"Dean, who's he?" Sam asked.

"He's… a friend, Sammy," Dean said. Castiel didn't bother correcting him. Future Sam wouldn't remember this anyway- Castiel hadn't actually been there when it had truly happened.

"You're not the only one who can bend time, Dean," Castiel said. "I just happen to do it voluntarily."

"I thought it took too much energy," Dean said.

"There are rare occasions," Castiel answered. "What else happened tonight?" Dean found himself smiling. He sat up and Sam glanced up at him and the stranger as Dean rested on Castiel's legs but he didn't argue. Instead, he settled into his brother again.

"There was a meteor shower," Dean said. "Lots of falling stars-"

"Dean, look! There's a falling star!" Sam shouted, getting up to chase it.

"Hey, wait up, Sam!" Dean laughed, getting up to chase his brother. "Sam!" Castiel followed calmly after the brothers who should only have been four years apart but were, currently right this second, nineteen years apart. He watched as Dean enjoyed the time he had with his little brother, picking him up and putting him on his shoulders as they watched the meteor shower.

Castiel gave Dean a small smile as the older Winchester beamed at him. It was rare to see the hunter smile like that anymore. He walked over to the Winchesters, not wanting to miss out on Dean's happiness and extended his hand out to Dean, smiling reassuringly.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Dean took his hand with a curious look, keeping the other on Sam's leg so he wouldn't fall off. Castiel walked backwards until he was at the lake, leading Dean and Sam forward. Dean watched the angel step backwards without looking onto the water and not sinking in or getting his foot wet.

"How is he doing that?" Sam asked with wide eyes.

"He's an angel, Sammy," Dean said. "Are you Jesus, Cas?" Castiel's eyes glinted in amusement as he tilted his head, leading Dean and Sam onto the water, Sam still on Dean's shoulders.

"We're walking on water, Dean! We're walking on water!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, Sam, we are," Dean grinned. "Hey, Cas thanks." Castiel just have him a smile and Dean knew he didn't want this moment to end but of course, he never finished the rhyme for a reason. The smile on Castiel's face began to fade as he understood what was about to happen and he led the two Winchesters back onto land, taking Sam off of Dean's shoulders for him.

"Star light, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might," Sam chanted. "Dean, come on, say with me!"

"Sorry, little man," Dean smiled sadly. "You're on your own with that one."

"Dean?" Sam said but then his older brother and the angel began to disappear. "Dean?"

And then seven year old Sammy was left by himself alone at the lake with the falling stars.

* * *

"Dean?" Castiel questioned. Dean blinked blearily and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. He leaned heavily on Castiel.

"He's gone again," Dean mumbled.

"We'll get him back," Castiel promised. Dean sighed.

"How much angel juice you got left?" Dean asked.

"Not enough to travel back in time with you again," Castiel answered, knowing Dean's thoughts. "At least, not for awhile." Dean nodded and he got up, taking off his shirt and heading towards the bathroom. He cast Castiel a look over his shoulder.

"You coming or what?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Shadow Cat17 for reviewing!

Side note: I was listening to Killing Loneliness by HIM when I was writing about Dean and Castiel doing it and Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 for the explanation.

* * *

It was times like these where Dean could take out his frustration. He ground against Castiel in the shower, throwing his head back as Castiel bit down on his neck. He flipped their positions so that Castiel was pressed against the wall, attacking Castiel's mouth roughly with his own.

His heart belonged to an angel- to Castiel. Ever since Dean was seventeen, his heart had been Castiel's. After making a deal with a demon, his soul belonged to Alastair. What should have been Castiel's was someone else's but then again, a lot of things that should have been Castiel's weren't his. His life belonged to his brother. Everything Dean did, was doing, and probably would do, would be for Sam. And because of the deal with the demon, his body belonged to time.

Dean had known about the demon Azazel. The bastard had killed their mom when Sam was six months old. He had injected demon blood into Sam's system- and not just any demon blood. It was the devil's blood. Now, Sam was next in line to be the demon king. Sam had used his powers to hide somewhere in the world at some random point in time. Unfortunately, he had also managed to lose Dean in the process.

So Dean had made a deal with Alastair, selling his soul in exchange for a power that would help him track down his brother. When Castiel had found him again after a three year absence, on Dean's twenty-third birthday, it was an understatement to say that he wasn't happy when he found out Dean had sold his soul.

Dean bit down roughly at the point where Castiel's shoulder met his neck. Castiel moaned and pulled Dean closer. The angel was gripping at Dean to a point where it was border lining pain. Dean didn't mind, in fact, it only served to turn him on more. He pushed two fingers into Castiel's hole, not bothering to be gentle. Castiel barely managed to contain a scream and feeling the room shake, Dean was willing to bet it was his true voice too.

"Dean!" Castiel begged. Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his, searching for a spot inside Castiel that would have him screaming. Dean was rewarded with Castiel moaning in his mouth, trying to desperately trying to hold back the screams. Dean added a third finger, increasing the force he was using when he used his fingers to thrust into Castiel.

"Dean!" Castiel begged again, fucking himself desperately on Dean's fingers. Dean didn't have time to reach for the lube as he pulled his fingers out of Castiel's hole, finding himself instead with an armful of angel. He slammed into Castiel, getting his reward and making the angel scream.

"DEAN!" Castiel shouted.

"Scream just like that," Dean growled, kissing Castiel again, thrusting again. He kept thrusting hard into Castiel like the angel was a lifeline. Castiel came first, screaming Dean's name and pushing Dean over the edge. Dean leaned against Castiel, pulling out of him.

"Damn, Cas," Dean panted. "That was-" Castiel cut him off with a kiss. Dean moaned and let his tongue tangle lazily with Castiel's, neither trying to fight for dominance.

But then Dean felt that tingling sensation traveling up his spine and he pulled away from Castiel, looking down at his partially transparent body.

"Cas…" Dean said. "It's happening again." Castiel didn't answer, grabbing Dean and pulling him into one last kiss before the Winchester was pulled into the throws of time.

Dean came to consciousness quicker than he used to. Sometimes he'd be stuck in the time period he was at for days because he couldn't regain consciousness. When he woke up, the fragments of time were quick. Dean looked around with a frown, not recognizing immediately where he was.

Then he saw a young Sam sitting on a bench with Castiel.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Shadow Cat17 for reviewing the last chapter! Only one review? Awww...

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean hadn't been a key part of this memory but he had overheard it- or reading lips, was more like it. He had been watching away from a distance and then intervened later on.

"You're Dean's friend, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am," Castiel nodded.

"Okay," Sam said. "He…"

"Yes, Sam?" Castiel encouraged.

"He's different when it comes to you," Sam said and Castiel smiled softly.

"Thank you for saying so," Castiel said.

"I didn't say it was a good thing," Sam added hastily. Castiel inhaled deeply and then released his breath.

"Is there something you would like to know about me?" Castiel asked.

"What are you?" Sam asked. "Dean says you're not a human…"

"But you're not a demon either," another voice mimed with Sam right next to Dean. Dean jumped and looked to his left.

"Alistair," Dean growled. "What the fuck are you doing here? How are you here?"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Alistair smirked. "I own your soul, remember? It's not that hard to find you… after all, I have to keep tabs on my… investment." Dean risked a glance at Sam and Castiel again. Despite knowing it was a memory and he hadn't found the real Sam yet, he still felt like he had to protect the memory.

"You're running out of time," Alistair reminded him, his smirk broad across his face. Dean's hands clenched into fists.

"Get the fuck out of my memories," Dean snapped.

"As you wish," Alistair taunted, disappearing from the memory.

"-learn that?" Sam was asking.

"I have been alive for a long time," Castiel answered.

"Why won't you tell me what you are?" Sam persisted.

"I do not think you would believe me yet," Castiel said. "Why don't you ask me what's really on your mind?" Sam looked surprised and Dean couldn't blame him. Castiel had used that tactic on him the first few times before Dean finally figured out that angels could read minds.

"Is my brother in love with you?" Sam blurted out. Castiel looked into Sam's eyes. The youngest Winchester swallowed.

"I do not know," Castiel admitted.

"Do… you love him?" Sam asked.

"I-" Dean didn't get to hear Castiel's answer as he was taken by time again and thrown into its black abyss.

* * *

His head was pounding as he tried to regain consciousness. He heard someone saying something but he couldn't open his eyes. He tried to block out everything but it only served for a bigger headache and then finally he could hear clearly.

"Hey, dude, you alright?" the voice sounded familiar but Dean couldn't quite place it. Dean groaned and rolled over, realizing he was in his own clothes, thankfully, instead of his birthday suit. He opened his eyes, trying to make the pain in his head go away.

"I've been better," Dean said. "Where am I?"

"Stanford University," the stranger said. Dean frowned. Why did that voice sound so familiar? "You must have gotten pretty smashed, huh?"

"What the hell am I doing at… did you say Stanford?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I did," Dean finally turned to look at the person talking.

"_Sam?" _

"Uh, yeah," Sam said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, have we met before? I don't remember meeting you before…Do we have a class together or something?" And this didn't make any sense because, despite Dean's ability to travel in time, this wasn't one of Dean's memories to travel back to. Dean shouldn't be able to go anywhere that wasn't in a memory because Sam was supposed to be in a memory.

Had he finally found Sam?

"You- I- you're Sam Winchester," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam said, looking really uncomfortable.

"You're telling me you have no idea who I am?" Dean asked.

"Should I?" Sam asked. Dean's mouth dropped.

"Dude, I'm your _brother_!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks firgodes7, Fallen4Cas, and XxPsshBiteMexX for reviewing the last chapter!

* * *

"My… what?" Sam frowned. "This isn't funny. I get you're probably still drunk and all, but come on, man. My brother's name is Adam and he's my half brother."

"Adam- who the hell is Adam?" Dean spat. "You don't remember me at all?"

"I don't know you," Sam said stubbornly. Dean huffed.

"Your name is Sam Winchester. Mom was killed when you were six months old. You were born May 2, 1983," Dean said. Sam looked disturbed and his eyes were itching towards what Dean was willing to bet was a knife.

"How do you know that stuff?" Sam asked. "But still, it's all trivial."

"You're a hunter," Dean said. Sam froze and his eyes went back to focusing on Dean.

"How do you know that?" Sam demanded, pulling a knife out from under his pillow. Dean almost smiled. Good to see that even the Sam from another dimension had his wits about him.

"I told you, I'm your brother," Dean said. "Look, man, I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me."

"I don't have to believe anything you tell me," Sam said.

"True but you got to admit, I look a lot like mom, don't I?" Dean asked. Sam eyed him warily.

"If you're my brother, like you say, why don't I remember you?" Sam asked.

"Well Azazel, the ass who killed our mom injected you with demon blood. You won some competition for these psychic kids to become the next demon king or something. When he told you what the competition was for, you tapped into some crazy power and went time traveling. You lost me so I made a deal Alistair and-"

"You made a deal with a demon? For me?" Sam demanded. "What kind of self sacrificing idiot are you?" Dean gave Sam a look.

"Believe that I'm a Winchester now?" Dean asked.

"Well, you've got the idiocy of the family," Sam grumbled but he still held onto the knife. "What's… what's the other world like? The one you're from? I'm guessing mom still died. And what about dad and Adam?"

"Dude, I seriously have no idea who Adam is. You're right about mom. Dad died to save me about a few months after your psychic kid competition from a reaper when he tried to kill Azazel," Dean revealed. "We got the bastard later, when you used your powers."

Sam nodded, looking at his hands.

"You know, even for Sam, you're accepting this pretty easily," Dean said. Sam sighed.

"There's stuff about my past that doesn't add up- like something's missing. I mean, I _know_ stuff. I just don't have any memories of it. Like, I knew Adam is my half brother and we see each other from time to time and he's the product of Dad's one night stand with some lady. He's seven years younger than me. But he just doesn't feel like my brother… there's something missing and…"

"And you saw me and I fill up the missing space," Dean rolled his eyes and Sam nodded. Nice to see his brother hadn't changed, even living in another dimension. Chick flicks at every waking moment.

"I know that Jessica is my girl-"

"Jess is here?" Dean demanded.

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked, looking startled. Dean looked at his brother, not sure how to tell him that Jessica had died in a fire before the psychic competition.

"Just that… you really liked that girl," Dean said. Sam looked at Dean with a frown and thank Sammy, Sam knew when people did _not _want to talk about things.

"So what about you?" Sam asked. "Do you have a girlfriend? Fiancé? Wife? Boyfriend- I'm not judgmental!" he added hastily. Dean chuckled.

"You'd better not be," Dean said. "You're the one who got us together."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I- crap," Dean groaned, holding his head.

"Dean?" Sam asked, letting go of the knife to put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Going back again," Dean groaned. Sam looked confused but then Dean was thrown into the black abyss.

With Sam in tow.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks Wolf-Of-Herkimer and firgodes7 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

"Dean, Dean wake up!" Dean blinked into consciousness as he was shaken awake.

"Sammy?"

"Don't call me Sammy," Sam huffed. "Where are we?" Dean looked around and then groaned as his head protested.

"Did I hit my head or something?" Dean asked, feeling nauseous.

"Well, you're laying on a rock," Sam said. "No blood though." Dean huffed and sat up slowly with Sam's help. He waited until he was no longer dizzy until he looked around, trying to place the memory. He suddenly smiled when he saw where they were.

"In my memory," Dean said. "Look over there."

"That's me. I… I must have been-"

"A few months before you turned thirteen," Dean said. "Just before you hit your growth spurt."

"This is a memory? Your memory?" Sam asked, looking at Dean.

"Yeah," Dean said, looking fondly at the two brothers wrestling.

"Come on, Sammy, you're gonna have to do better than that!" the teenage Dean grinned.

"How old were you?" Sam asked.

"Just because you're bigger!" the adolescent Sam huffed, trying to escape the hold Dean had trapped him in.

"Let's see… if you were almost thirteen… I must have been about sixteen, seventeen. I think I met Cas a few weeks after this," Dean said.

"Who's Cas?" Sam asked.

"Cas is…" Dean hesitated, but then he remembered Sam said he wasn't judgmental. "Cas is my boyfriend."

"You said I got you two together?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded.

"How?" Sam asked.

"If you're lucky, you'll get to see it yourself. Seems we might be stuck in my memories for a little bit," Dean said.

"Jerk!" adolescent Sam shouted, trying to throw Dean into the pond.

"Bitch!" Dean laughed and they fell into the pond together, Dean holding Sam's head under the water for a few seconds before letting him up. Sam hit him and Dean just grinned, hoisting Sam upwards and onto his shoulders. "Geez, Sam, ease up on the whipped cream! You're getting fat!"

"Fat? This from the guy who eats nothing but heart attack inducing foods?" Sam demanded.

"Better than that rabbit food you eat!"

"We were pretty close, huh?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, watching as Dean let go of Sam's legs, letting his younger brother fall into the water again. The world started fading again and Dean cursed. "So soon? Fuck!"

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's happening again. Hang onto me. I don't want to lose you again," Dean said. Sam held onto Dean's shoulder. This time, Dean didn't black out. He stayed conscious.

"How's your head?" Sam asked.

"Fine," Dean said.

"Where are we now?" Sam asked. Dean looked around with a frown.

"No idea," Dean said.

"I thought these were supposed to be your memories?" Sam frowned.

"Hey, you at Stanford with Adam as your brother wasn't one of my memories. I don't know how these things work," Dean said. "What?"

"You sold your soul for a power that you don't even know how to use? You are an idjit," Sam shook his head.

"You're not Bobby," Dean grunted, knowing that Sam was testing to see what he did and didn't know about his life. "It looks like there was a battle here."

"There was a battle here. Two hundred and forty-three demons and forty-six of my brothers were killed," a deep, dark, gravelly voice that Dean recognized said. Dean swallowed and turned, knowing what he would find.

"Cas," Dean said.

"This is him?" Sam asked, sounding somewhat excited.

"How do you know my name?" Castiel frowned and Dean could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural._

_Thanks firgodes7 and pampamgirl for reviewing the last chapter!_

* * *

_"How do you know my name?" Castiel frowned and Dean could have sworn his heart stopped in that moment._

"Is-" Sam asked.

"No, it's him," Dean muttered. "Cas, what year is this?" Castiel frowned.

"There are no years up here. The human equivalent would be counted in Anno Domini," Castiel said.

"Seriously?" Sam demanded.

"What?" Dean asked.

"We're not in Kansas anymore," Sam clarified.

"Who are you?" Castiel repeated. His right hand twitched and a dagger appeared in his hand. "I will not ask you again."

"Dude, are you sure it's him?" Sam asked nervously.

"Cas, dude, I'm the Righteous Man," Dean said. Castiel's eyes snapped to Dean and Dean was glad to see that no matter what time zone Castiel was in, he had the same intensity in his eyes- but it did nothing for his libido. Dean swallowed as Castiel examined him.

"The Righteous Man hasn't been born yet," Castiel frowned. "That is millennia-"

"My name's Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam Winchester but he's got some weird case of amnesia right now. I made a deal with a demon. You found me after three years absence- we met when I was seventeen. You were pissed and you branded me," Dean said.

Castiel frowned, surveying Dean carefully. Sam was tensed at Dean's side, looking at the man who claimed to be his older brother nervously.

"Where is this mark?" Castiel asked. Dean shrugged off his jacket and pulled his shirt sleeve up. Castiel's eyes went to the mark possessively and Sam's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Dude, you are one kinky bastard," Sam said and Dean smirked but it faded when Castiel covered the mark with his hand. It fit perfectly with his hand.

"Mea anima est cum te," Castiel whispered.

"Because I have nothing else to give," Dean whispered back. Castiel kept his hand on the mark but finally moved away.

"Why don't I remember you?" Castiel demanded.

"The deal I made with a demon was I could travel through time so I could find my brother," Dean said. "This is one of your memories." Castiel nodded and his eyes darted from Dean, to Sam, back to Dean, and finally, the mark. He lifted his hand again but then thought better of it, putting it back at his side. Dean took a step forward and took Castiel's hand and placed it on the mark on his own.

"Why can I see you? Surely the original history did not occur with you in it," Castiel frowned.

"Probably not. I can interact with anyone in the time zone," Dean shrugged. "That's just how it works."

"Uh, hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt the chick flick moment, but there seems to be someone coming for us," Sam swallowed.

"Cas- Castiel! You bastard! I told you not to come back here!"

"Balthazar," Castiel said.

"God damn it!" Dean growled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I thought we got rid of him!" Dean said.

"Well this is odd," Balthazar said, tilting his head slightly. "People usually get to know me before they hate me."

* * *

"Mea anima est cum te," Latin for "my heart is with you." I don't speak Latin. I got this off the internet. I'm sorry if it's wrong!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Oops, I forgot about this story… Sorry the update took awhile!

Thanks rhain572 and firgodes7 for reviewing!

* * *

"Uh, you know him?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately," Dean grunted.

"You do? I don't know you," Balthazar frowned. "Who are you? Castiel, what is this Neanderthal to you?"

"He is the Righteous Man," Castiel said, staring at Dean with the same intensity he always had, except this time there was a sense of awe in his eyes. Dean was used to the staring, but not the new emotion and it was making him uncomfortable, like when he had first met the angel.

"Dude, you've seen me a million times. Stop looking at me like that," Dean frowned.

"So if you're the Righteous Man, who, by the way, isn't supposed to be born for another-" Balthazar said.

"We got the speech already," Dean snapped. "I made a deal with a demon to find my brother, traveled through time, and ended up here. Why? I don't friggin' know." Castiel and Balthazar exchanged glances and Dean glared at Balthazar, stepping slightly in front of Castiel.

"We have an idea," Castiel admitted.

For some reason, Sam knew he should have felt weird about Dean and Castiel staring at each other, but he didn't. It felt natural to watch the two stare at each other or to look at one and realize his attention was on the other. Dean hadn't stopped staring at Castiel's back (they had been informed the angels had taken forms that Castiel had seen in Dean's memory- the oldest Winchester had gotten mad at the angel for "using his mojo on him again") since Castiel had went to talk to one of his superiors.

"How do you know Balthazar?" Sam asked.

"You were there," Dean grumbled. "He wasn't happy that Cas and I-"

"Well gorillas, we've figured out why you might be here," Balthazar said pleasantly. "Today is the day Cassie boy-"

"Don't call me that," Castiel frowned and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Gets told he is the one to save the Righteous Man from Hell," Balthazar said. "I'm not going to like you very much, am I?"

"Don't worry, the feeling's going to be mutual," Dean informed him. "Let me talk to Cas alone." Balthazar frowned and looked at Castiel but the angel's eyes were only for Dean. Balthazar sighed and walked away slightly with Sam, not taking his eyes off of the pair.

"Say, how do you know the gorilla?" Balthazar asked.

"He says he's my brother," Sam said.

"Says?" Balthazar frowned.

"I don't remember him at all," Sam said. "But… there are a lot of things that don't add up."

"Do you want them to? Add up?" Balthazar asked.

"You could do that?" Sam asked. Balthazar smiled like he had a vendetta.

"Of course. I'm an angel," he said. "Just stay very still."

* * *

"You contain a portion of my grace," Castiel said, staring at Dean. Dean nodded and took Castiel's hand, placing his hand on the mark, knowing that the angel wanted to touch it again. Castiel closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"There is more to you… _us_. There is more to us than just me pulling you out of Hell," Castiel stated.

"Dude, you have no idea," Dean said, the corner of his mouth lifting up.

Sam's scream made Dean turn around to find Balthazar's arm inside his brother's chest.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. He began to run to Sam but Castiel caught his arm, stopping him from running to his brother's aid.


End file.
